Albus Potter's Adventures
by LuigiIsPlayer1OnMyList
Summary: Young Albus Potter is just starting his first year at Hogwarts. Will things run as smoothly as planned or will he hit some bumps in the road? read to find out!


Harry and Ginny Potter had just said there last goodbyes to their children and albus potter was feeling uneasy. He was worrying about what would happen if he was put in slytherin despite what his father had said about the matter. While his siblings were of on the train making new friends, Albus was sitting alone and worrying. After what seemed like hours, he finally arrived at Hogwarts for the first time. Albus was in awe, for he had seen nothing like what was before his eyes. He then heard Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper calling for him to get on the boats. when they arrived at the castle, they made their way into the Great Hall to get sorted. When it was Albus's turn he held his breath as he walked up to the stool. The hat sat on his head thinking for a moment about where it should put him. Then, without warning, it yelled "GRIFFINDOR!" Albus was so relieved he yelled "YES!" at the top of his lungs. At his words, the whole hall went silent. It was very embarrassing walking to the Gryffindor table. After the sorting, Albus ate so much food that he could barely walk to his dormitory.

The next day, he found out that his first lesson was Care of Magical Creatures (taught by Professor Hagrid) and boy did he enjoy it. After a few days of having fun with his friends and learning magic and lots of homework, it was time for his first flying lesson. This was the lesson he was most looking forward to because of the tales his father had told him of being the youngest seeker in a century. Of course he was a natural and listened to all of what Madame Hooch had to say. He rose up into the air, he came back down when told, he did everything right. From there on then, he was Madame Hooch's favorite student. After a few months of school, Albus met his father's enemy's son. Scorpius Malfoy. They hated each other from first glance. But, the opposite of Scorpius, Albus was smart and well behaved. So therefore, avoided Scorpius at all costs. Then something out of the ordinary happened. Prof. Hagrid invited him and his friends for tea. Albus had been on good terms with Prof. Hagrid and all, but he had never considered him as a friend. "I think we should go" said Albus when he and his friends had finished reading the letter. " Well, you can go but I'm not going" said one of his friends. "Yeah" chorused the rest of them. "okay,fine. I'll go by myself." said Albus.

Once he got there, he knocked on Hagrids door. " Hey" said Hagrid. "I've got something exiting to show you." So, Albus went in and saw something that made his heart jump into his throat. It was a baby Chimera. "So, what do you think?" asked Hagrid. "I...I...I..." stuttered Albus and burst out of Hagrids hut and ran to the Headmistress as fast as he could. Once he got there, he quickly told Prof. McGonagall the hole story of Hagrid and his baby Chimera.

After that mess was looked after by the staff and the Chimera was gone, Albus and his friends went home for the Christmas break. It was a fun and happy Christmas break for everybody. Then, after the Christmas break was over, everyone came back to school to finish the year. The rest of the year ran smoothly until about April. That is when the known Dark wizard Gellert Voldemort was seen to enter the castle by one of the Hogwarts ghosts. The school was on lockdown and everyone had to sleep on the floor of the Great Hall. It turns out Gellert was looking for Albus to get revenge for his father. At this point, Albus was very scared. Finally, the school seemed to be okay and so life continued on at Hogwarts and the rest of the year passed.

On the last day of school, Albus said his goodbye's to his friends and started to pack up for the train ride home. On the train, he sat in his compartment and dwelled on what had happened that year and wondered what was awaiting him is his future. "Ah, I love magic." he said.


End file.
